


There for You

by SunSkip



Series: Unicorns Are Real [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSkip/pseuds/SunSkip
Summary: “You’re so stubborn sometimes,” Lisa mumbled while kneeling in front of Jennie.“That’s why you love me,” Jennie winked.





	There for You

They’d been practicing for hours. Tirelessly going over every detail of the choreography, slightly tweaking it so it’d be that much better, and repeating it over and over again.

 

All it took was one simple, meager, mistake and Jennie went crashing into the cold hardwood floor.

 

 _Great_.

 

The other three girls in the room immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed over, Lisa was the first to reach her side.

 

“Are you okay? What happened? Can you stand up? Does anyth-,”

 

Jennie cracked a smile at the younger girl’s successive questions and furrowed brow, she was so cute when she worried.

 

“Lisa, I’m fine,” she made a show of standing up without accepting any assistance.

 

She made to twirl on the spot to show the girls that there really was nothing to worry about, “See, all-,”

 

 _Oh_.

 

 _No_.

 

_Not good._

_Not good at all._

 

A sudden pain shot up her ankle and she faltered in her step, her imbalance sending her tumbling down to the floor once more. She braced for impact.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Her body never reached the floor, however. She found herself in the strong embrace of the group’s youngest member.

 

“Seriously,” Lisa huffed, “you should be more careful.”

 

“How bad is it?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

“Not that bad, really, it’s just a minor pain, I’m sure-,”

 

“And by _not that bad_ you mean _I can’t put any weight on it_ , got it,” Lisa cut it.

 

“Okay, okay, Lisa how about you set her down over there,” Jisoo motioned to the benches lining the far wall of the practice room, “and we’ll go get the nurse.”

 

“Guys, it’s really-,”

 

Jennie was swiftly cut off by three pairs of glaring eyes.

 

“All right, _fine_.”

 

Lisa proceeded to help Jennie limp towards the bench.

 

“We’ll be back in a bit, don’t kill each other,” Chaeyoung threw over her shoulder, door closing behind her.

 

Jennie cracked a grin at the girl’s remark.

 

“You’re so stubborn sometimes,” Lisa mumbled while kneeling in front of Jennie.

 

“That’s why you love me,” Jennie winked.

 

Lisa simply gave her a look and rolled her eyes. She proceeded to deftly unlace the brunette’s shoe while making sure not to jostle her foot with the movement. Once done, she lifted Jennie’s foot and easily slipped the shoe off.  She continued on to remove her sock which came off just as effortlessly.

 

“Your ankle is swelling,” she observed, her fingers lightly running over the area, a frown forming on her face.

 

“I won’t die from a swollen ankle, Lice.”

 

Jennie reached out to pull the younger girl from her kneeling position up to the seat beside her. Lisa relented and sat as close to the girl as was physically possible without being on top of her. Jennie held Lisa’s hand between her own, softly running her thumb over it. She glanced at the girl beside her and smiled.

 

Somehow Lisa always managed to look adorable. No matter the situation, Lisa’s face would morph and whatever she was feeling in that moment would be on full display for anyone and everyone to see. In this case, her face was pinched with worry, an endearing pout on her lips.

 

Without realizing what she was doing Jennie started leaning in, her movements unconscious, automatic. She was so used to it. Kissing away the worries. The frowns that didn’t belong on such a beautiful, innocent face.

 

Lisa tightened the hold on her hand and move back as Jennie advanced on her.

 

“ _Jen_.”

 

She slightly shook her head at the older girl.

 

“We can’t.”

 

Jennie fully stopped in her tracks.

 

“Not here.”

 

The brunette nodded.

 

 _Right_.

 

 _The security cameras_.

 

It was so easy to forget sometimes. Forget that they had to hide. Forget that they couldn’t show such affection for each other so openly. Forget that their relationship had to be kept a secret at all costs, or else.

 

_Or else._

 

 

**

“Two weeks, huh?” Jisoo, who was sitting with Chaeyoung in the two front seats of the van, asked rhetorically.

 

“You’ll be stuck in the dorm for a while, what are you going to do with all that free time?” Chaeyoung questioned.

 

Jennie shrugged, wholly unprepared to have so much free time.

 

“Probably watch more Disney movies and catch up on Game of Thrones,” Jisoo snorted.

 

Jennie scowled, “For the record, those weren’t my plans, but now that you mention it I just might. Besides, it’s a good show.”

 

Her retort only served to make Jisoo laugh harder, Chaeyoung simply smiled and shook her head.

 

Jisoo continued chattering with Chaeyoung about how she didn’t see what was so good about the show in the first place.

 

Perplexed, Jennie turned to Lisa who had been oddly quiet throughout the whole exchange. She thought it strange, especially considering how much the blonde loved the show that Jisoo kept teasing her about. Lisa was blankly staring out the window, the slightest pinch between her brows. Jennie nudged the girl’s shoulder with her own and cocked her head, a silent question in her eyes. Lisa turned her undivided attention towards Jennie, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw the questioning gaze the brunette directed at her. She shook her head and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, pulling her in close against her side.

 

Jennie took the opportunity to rest her head on the blonde’s shoulder and close her eyes for a short nap.

 

 

**

Once the van arrived at the dorm the girls quickly filed out one by one. Jennie, being the last for obvious reasons. However, before she had a chance to step out on her own, Lisa crouched down, back towards her.

 

“Come on,” she said over her shoulder, motioning for Jennie to get on.

 

Just then, the manager that drove them over walked around the van, ready to aid Jennie in any way he could.

 

“You sure you can carry her?” he asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Yeah, Lisa, she must weigh a ton, you sure you got this?” Jisoo teased.

 

“Hey!” Jennie, who had already wrapped herself around Lisa like a koala, exclaimed.

 

Chaeyoung chuckled then nudged Jisoo and muttered something along the lines of, “Stop teasing her, they’ll get back at you ten-fold.”

 

Lisa turned to their manager and thanked him for the ride, nodding in confirmation when he specified the time he would come pick them up the following day. Then, with a final farewell and wishes for a speedy recovery to Jennie, he was gone.

 

The girls made their way towards the elevator, Chaeyoung and Jisoo walking ahead and chatting animatedly about something or another.

 

Jennie tightened her arms around the younger girl’s neck and leaned forward a bit, aligning her mouth with the girl’s ear.

 

“Show off,” she whispered.

 

Lisa chuckled and adjusted her grip on the brunette’s legs.

 

“Would you rather have the manager carry you up?”

 

Jennie nuzzled into the younger girl’s neck, fully aware that there were cameras in this part of the basement but no one actively checked them unless a situation called for it.

 

“No,” came the muffled reply.

 

 

**

“So, how exactly are you going to shower with your leg like that?” Chaeyoung motioned towards her ankle.

 

“Um…”

 

“I’ll help her,” Lisa stated with a matter-of-fact tone that meant there would be no argument on the issue.

 

Lisa helped Jennie off the couch and both shuffled into the shared bathroom together.

 

“No sex in the shower!” Jisoo shouted at them from the living room and immediately started cackling at her own witty remark.

 

Lisa rolled her eyes and Jennie snorted out a laugh.

 

“No promises!” they both shouted back in unison.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“How do we know they haven’t already done it in there anyway?” Chaeyoung questioned.

 

Jisoo’s eyes widened.

 

“Hey, that’s not an image I needed in my head!” she picked up a cushion and threw it in Chaeyoung’s direction.

 

“You’re the one that brought it up!” the latter dodged the cushion and laughed.

 

A pillow fight, in this case with cushions, ensued, both girls now completely distracted from the movie playing on the television.

 

 

**

Jennie sat on the toilet seat anxiously waiting for Lisa to finish filling up the bathtub and approve of the water’s temperature. She fidgeted in her seat, not completely sure of how to act in such a situation.

 

Lisa had insisted that they bathe instead of shower and proceeded to mumble something about Jennie possibly slipping again.

 

Jennie was nervous.

 

They had taken showers together before and they had done other… _things_ , but this felt different. They’d never actually sat and bathed together. That, somehow, seemed more intimate.

 

Lisa finally stepped away from the bathtub with an approving nod to herself, the water temperature was acceptable.

 

“All right, you ready?” she turned to grin at the brunette.

 

Jennie nodded, her eyes focusing on anything but the blonde in the room, and started taking off her clothes. She easily threw her shirt into the laundry bin in the corner of the room. Then, half-way through taking off her bra, she made the mistake of looking up and meeting Lisa’s intense gaze. She faltered before finally slipping off the bra. A light blush covering her cheeks in response to the younger girl’s wandering eyes.

 

Lisa smirked and started undressing herself, shirt carelessly thrown into the bin, closely followed by her shorts, black bra, and matching black panties.

 

Jennie swallowed.

 

Her throat suddenly felt dry.

 

Heat rose to her cheeks and her blush intensified.

 

Why is it that she never got used to seeing her lover completely naked before her? Her body would react as if she were some horny teenager every single time.

 

It wouldn’t bother her so much in this moment if Lisa seemed as affected as she but the younger girl kept her cool. Unlike Jennie, she was calm and collected, or at least she seemed to be.

 

“I’ll help you with that,” Lisa motioned to Jennie’s shorts, her voice slightly rough.

 

Jennie smiled, now more at ease. Lisa was, most definitely, just as affected as she.

 

She made quick work of unbuttoning her shorts and stood up to wrap her arms around Lisa’s neck while trying to balance herself on one leg.

 

“Hold on to my shoulders.”

 

Lisa gripped the edge of Jennie’s shorts and panties and slipped them both down the girl’s legs simultaneously. Jennie shuddered, goosebumps forming where Lisa’s fleeting fingers touched. Lisa looked up from her crouching position, her lips quirking into a smirk. She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Jennie’s hip then slipped one arm under her legs and the other behind her back and lifted her up bridal style.

 

“Lisa!” Jennie chided, alarmed at being picked up so suddenly when all she could think about not a second prior were the blonde’s lips on her skin.

 

“Hush, they’ll think we’re really having sex in here again.”

 

“They already think that.”

 

Lisa carried her over to the bathtub and gently placed Jennie inside then slipped in behind her, Jennie’s back pressed to her front. She lathered up some soap and started scrubbing Jennie’s back, shoulders, arms, her navel. She paused.

 

“Can I…?”

 

Jennie simply grabbed her hands and placed them on her bosom before letting herself sink back further into Lisa’s warm embrace.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be the bold one today,” she sniggered. Lisa nudged her forward.

 

Lisa finished helping her get cleaned up and Jennie readily returned the favor, already used to washing one another after showering together so many times. After rinsing off the soap Lisa got up and helped Jennie get out, she wrapped the older girl in a towel and helped her dry off. Jennie heavily leaned into Lisa for support while trying to slip on her panties, sleeping shorts, and tee. The younger girl more than willing to hold most, if not all, of the latter’s weight so she wouldn’t put any of it on her sprained ankle.

 

**

Jennie, in an attempt to prove that she could, in fact, get to her bed all on her own ended up tripping over the rug and further aggravating her ankle. Lisa, who had been in the kitchen getting some water, rushed over to check on her upon hearing the loud _thud_. Jisoo and Chaeyoung hot on her trail.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Okay, maybe I _can’t_ go two steps without tripping,” Jennie huffed in annoyance at herself and rubbed at her leg.

 

“You really shouldn’t be hopping around so much, it’ll make it worse,” Lisa said while helping her the rest of the way to her bed.

 

Jisoo and Chaeyoung who had been quietly watching from the sidelines made themselves scarce, neither girl wanting to get into one of the couple’s arguments.

 

Once Jennie was settled Lisa got up and made her way towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To grab an ice pack, I’ll be right back.”

 

On her way back from the kitchen Lisa bid goodnight to the two girls that were mischievously smirking at her and making quips about them already acting like a married couple and just how _adorable_ it was that Lisa fawned over Jennie so much.

 

Lisa made her way inside the room, closed the door behind her, and dimmed the lights to the lowest possible setting. She went over to Jennie’s side of the bed and lightly placed the ice pack on top of her swollen ankle. She then crawled into bed beside the brunette and lay on her side, the weight of her upper body supported by the arm she rested on the bed, she watched over the older girl, and slightly zoned out. Her mind going over ways to make things easier for the latter, listing off all the things she could do in order to help Jennie heal faster.

 

“You’re going to get wrinkles,” Jennie whispered and reached out to lovingly smooth out the frown that Lisa was sporting with her thumb.

 

“And whose fault would that be?” Lisa teased.

 

Jennie’s hand tenderly cupped the younger’s cheek.

 

“You shouldn’t worry so much.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Lisa took Jennie’s hand in her own and bought it to her lips, pressing a soft warm kiss to the inside of her wrist then another to her palm.

 

“I care about you too much.”

 

Jennie smiled and pulled the younger girl closer, she pressed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Lisa wrapped her arms around Jennie’s waist and tucked her head into the crook of her neck.

 

Several minutes passed in silence, both girls entirely comfortable in each other’s presence.

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Jennie whispered into the calming silence.

 

Lisa’s arms tightened around Jennie’s waist in response to her quiet confession.

 

“You’d probably be a disaster, I’d rather not find out,” she jested.

 

Jennie chuckled, “Yeah, me either.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Lisa?”

 

“Hmm?” came the sleepy response.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lisa knew exactly what Jennie was thanking her for. She also knew that there was absolutely no reason for Jennie to thank her in the first place. All the things she did, the things she would do for the brunette, they were all born of love. Lisa couldn’t fathom _not_ being there for the girl. And so, without a word, she raised her head out of the small nook between Jennie’s neck and shoulder, upper body easily supported by her arm.

 

Jennie looked at her with so much warmth, so much love, and Lisa merely leaned in, slowly. Their lips met and Jennie’s breath hitched. Lisa smiled into the kiss. The fact that she could still get that kind of reaction from her lover after so much time together made her the happiest girl in the world. The kiss was soft and slow, yet sensual, meant to convey all the emotions that Lisa couldn’t impart with words.

 

When she pulled away Jennie still had her eyes closed, a smile of satisfaction stretched upon her soft plump lips. Lisa pressed a light kiss to each of her closed eyelids, another to the corner of her lips, and one to her jawline. Jennie let out a small sigh of contentment. Lisa settled back into her spot against the brunette’s side and tucked her head into the crook of Jennie’s neck once more. There, she placed one last lingering kiss.

 

Jennie tenderly ran her fingers through blonde hair and gazed out the window into the starry night sky. Soon, her eyelids grew tired, her body exhausted from the day’s events.

 

And so, along with her lover, she gave into peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I was this || close to deleting that whole bath scene because it didn't really turn out how I wanted it lol but then again I was also that close to deleting the whole thing because the thoughts rolling around in my mind never seem to fully make it onto the document.
> 
> I tried.
> 
> Please, tell me if you guys see any mistakes. Let me know what you think! ^^


End file.
